


The elf prince

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coming Untouched, Elf Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Merlin is an elf prince, Prince Merlin, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: When Prince Arthur entered the Elven kingdom, he came with the intention of declaring peace between his father's kingdom and the elven king Balinor. He befriended with the elves Gwaine and Pervical right away but he seemed to have only eyes for the Elfprince Merlin.





	The elf prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



> The prompts you gave me were really challenging but I did my best to create something I thought you would be happy about. I hope I made it and surprised you a little bit. Merry Christmas, VanHelsing ;)


End file.
